Don't Let Me Go
by Les Amants
Summary: Sequel to Nightmares. Amu is now 20 years old, and living with Ikuto, but Ikuto still has nightmares every night. Amu's willing to fight for him, but will she be able to help him get over his nightmares? Read & Review. Dedicated to kazuki-senpai. POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!
1. Falling Asleep

**Eek! *cautiously pokes out head from under bed* I'm so sorry! This is the sequel to Nightmares but it's so overdue! (Read that one first) I promised kazuki-senpai that I would have this out a long time ago! Aah! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve praise for this story! T-T But-**

**Amu: KYAH!  
Me: Dafuq? What-  
Amu: Oh great! I already have to deal with a bunch of other authors, now I have to deal with you?!  
Me: *shrinks* Um… er, I'm sorry!  
Amu: Ugh! This is why only Peach-Pit owns us! Not you little freaks!  
Me: T-T W-well, she already disclaimed… T-T *whispers* (please help me…)**

Amu sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a fluffy towel and holding a glass of milk. She was 20 years old now, and in her junior year of college, but she hadn't changed by much. She remembered how the rest of her life had started on the day of her graduation from Seiyo High School.

"_Amu!" She whipped around at the call of her name, her white robe spinning around her legs. The eighteen year-old's face broke out into a grin as she witnessed a blue- haired twenty-three year old sprinting towards her at full speed. She laughed as he spun her around and placed a kiss on her cheek, just like that time a few years ago. Her face gained a slight tinge of pink and she placed her hands on his upper arms, forcing him to let her go. He bent a little and buried his face in her hair. Amu sighed as she felt a few tears seep through her curled hair. She placed her hands on his back and gently traced circles. "Again?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded and she sighed. He pulled away and she used the corner of her silk robe to dab at his eyes. He laughed and shooed her hand away. "You're ruining your robe! Come on, I need to ask your parents something, but you need to be there!" She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and giggled as he towed her towards her parents and little eleven-year-old Ami. "Amu-nee-chan! Congratulations!" Ami enthused loudly. Tsumugu burst into tears. "Amu-chan, you're all grown-up!" He cried. Midori patted Tsumugu's back nervously and looked up at Ikuto. "Eto, Ikuto?" He suddnely jumped and nodded. Tsumugu stopped crying and actually looked normal as he waited. "Ano, Amu? Can I ask you something?" Amu blinked and nodded slowly. "How… would you like to come live with me in my apartment?" He asked a little rushed. Amu's eyes widened and she looked to her parents. Tsumugu and Midori smiled and nodded. A huge grin spread over her face as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. "HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI!" She screamed. She froze and said sheepishly, "Um… yea I would love to…" Her face was tomato red and Ami was cheering. Ikuto began to laugh and Amu tried to hide behind her waist-length hair. Ikuto stopped laughing and looked at her. "Hey. Don't hide from me." He said, brushing her hair back and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and whispered, "Don't let me go…" "…Never." They stayed like that for two minutes until they suddenly heard, "KAWAII-NE!" "Mama!" Amu cried. Midori laughed and was about to respond when Amu felt a tug on her robe. She looked down and saw Ami looking at her hopefully. "Yes, Ami?" She questioned. "Amu-nee-chan, when I grow up, do I get to have a guy like Ikuto-nii-san?" Amu had tears in her eyes from how Ami had named Ikuto, as already part of their family. "I hope so, Ami." She replied, while Ikuto squeezed her comfortingly._

From then on, Amu had lived with Ikuto in his apartment while he worked as a paid musician with the Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra and her as a waitress at a café nearby. They slept together in the same bed and Amu slapped him every time he tried to be a pervert. They had an agreement that they wouldn't do anything sexual until they were married. She awaited the day eagerly. Amu was caught in her daydreams about the day that they would get married. She almost had fallen asleep when she got up and began to fret over the state that the kitchen was in. Amu heard the front door open and went to the living room. Ikuto stumbled in and rested his weight in Amu's arms. She half-carried half-dragged him to their bedroom. She laid him on the bed and took off his jacket and propped up some pillows, then left to make their dinner.

She had almost finished stuffing the chicken when she heard a crash and a yell come from the bedroom. She ran in and found that Ikuto was writhing in his sleep and had knocked over the bedside lamp. "Ikuto! IKUTO!" Amu yelled, springing to his side and trying desperately to wake him up. He still had nightmares every night, but none had ever made him react so violently whilst unconscious. Amu straddled his waist and held him down by his shoulders. She didn't have any of her charas or Yoru to help her now. _I can do this for him! _She thought fiercely. She leaned down, her lips by her ear. She took a deep breath and screamed, just as she had all those years ago. When he had been Death Rebel and she had fallen from his mind's grace.

**Me: . . . (fearful silence)**

**Amu: Well… Fine, I suppose you're not all that bad.**

**Me: Really? –hopeful-**

**Amu: Yea, you don't seem like you're on crack like Mirene…**

**Me: -gasp- What? I love Mirene, she's awesome! But yea, sometimes, she seems like she's on crack.**

**Amu: -laughing- Ok, I'll disclaim for you and get Ikuto to come over.**

**Me: Yay! Thanks! Arigato!**

**Amu: -_- Yea yea. Anyways, review for her because this sequel is multi-chaptered! xP**


	2. Waking Up

**Me: Heeeeeeeere's Chapter 2 of Don't Let Me Go: Waking Up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story and/or me! Sorry this took forever to write but I had a run-in with that horrible **_**thing**_** called "writer's block". -_- Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I have a poll up on my profile page so please check that out! Thanks to gemmy11 and kazuki-senpai (who requested this) for reminding me and getting me back on track! :D  
Amu: kazuki-senpai requested this? Cool.  
Ikuto: Hn… Better do well with this then.  
Me: I KNOW THAT! Hrmph… OH! Sorry, kazuki-senpai, I know I take a whole shitload of time to post things…  
Amu: Well, at least you haven't been making any M-rated stories. I already go through enough lemons and lime with Mirene. Good thing they still don't have the MA rating up yet. –shudders—  
Ikuto: Wait, what? This is only T?!  
Me: Stop being a pervert, Ikuto. –SMACK—  
Ikuto: OW! Fine.  
Me: Ha. Amu, pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee?  
Amu: I GOT IT. Zaneeya does not own us or any of our friends. She only has the plot down, poor thing.**

**Ikuto POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. How could Kazoumi have been corrupted _again_? Last time, it was only because of Hikaru, but this… this was a whole new kind of evil. (A/N: Excuse the cliché.) We were in town except… no one else was. I stood in the middle of the street, facing him. His face expression was twisted, filled with hate, anger, and pure insanity. I tried to think of something to do, anything that could stop him from making me Death Rebel again. Yoru may be gone, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't twist me to his bidding. I couldn't let him get to Amu again, I promised that she'd be safe. With me. Forever. I took a step forward and was about to try talking to him, when I spotted Hikaru coming out of the park. He held an ice cream cone and his now shocked expression shocked me out of my frozen state.

"K-Kazuomi." I spoke softly, but surely. Both Hikaru's and Kazuomi's eyes flashed to meet mine. Hikaru silently shook his head. 'Don't.' He mouthed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Kazuomi, what are-" Everything happened in an instant. A man clothed in black sprang out of the park, grabbed Hikaru, and snapped his neck. His ice cream cone fell from his limp hand, a splattered mess of vanilla ice cream. Four more men, faces hidden by smooth black masks, appeared and took hold of my limbs. "NO!" I yelled. Kazuomi began to walk over and I made a strong desperate tug to free my right arm. I made contact with the guy's face. The other three pushed me down and the fourth jumped on my midsection and pinned down my shoulders. Kazuomi stopped a few feet away. "How does it feel, Tsukiyomi? I'm going to break what you have left."

A yelp from the sidewalk, and a flash of pink hair told me all I needed to know. Amu was shoved to Kazuomi's feet, her arms and legs tied, making her helpless to do anything. Kazuomi took hold of her hair and yanked her up to her feet. Amu let out a whimper, while I snarled at him. "How will it feel? When I break the only thing you care about?" I struggled to stand, but I couldn't overpower all four men. Amu's eyes widened and her scream pierced my ears, just before Kazuomi made the fatal twist of her neck. "AMU!" I screamed.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto jolted up with a scream that I recognized to be my name. I fell off both him and the bed, tumbling to a harsh halt against the opposite wall, knocking my head. I looked at him a bit woozily and almost choked at what I saw. His blue hair was all over the place, his eyes frantic with horror and pain, his breathing ragged, and his hands clenching the sheets.

I got up carefully, holding the back of my head with one hand, and approached him slowly. "Ikuto?" I murmured. His head snapped up and his eyes cleared as he looked at me. In one smooth motion, he was off the bed and holding me tightly to him, his face buried in my now mid-thigh-length hair. "Uh- Ikuto? Ow. Come on. Ow! Not so hard!" I whined at him. He relinquished his hold on me and backed up keeping my hand enfolded in his. "What?" His eyes now shone with worry. I gave a light laugh and replied, "It's nothing. You sorta threw me at the wall when I was trying to wake you up." I grinned at him.

His lips twitched into a smile and then his nose twitched. "What's that smell?" He asked. "What smell?! I don't stink!" I frowned and crossed my arms. He laughed at my reaction and explained. "Not you, silly. It's coming from the kitchen!" Oh. I smiled sheepishly and shuffled my feet. "Uh.. I was cleaning the kitchen… and… I may have used just a _little_ too much bleach for the sink." I muttered.

Ikuto burst into laughter then paused as he sniffed a bit more of the smell of the bleach. "Oh, shut _up_." I said, and then left to go to the kitchen and make dinner. It was already 7:30 pm by now so Ikuto _had_ to be hungry.

I was just setting the stuffed chicken down on the table when sudden footsteps and arms around my waist lifted me and made me squeal. "Ikuto!" He chuckled and set me down. "Yo, Amu-koi! That smells good." He greeted casually, tilting his head towards the chicken. "Yea, and you almost made me drop it!" I glared playfully at him then turned to sit down. We got started on the chicken and Ikuto teased me by making small grunts as he chewed. I threw my napkin at him. He smirked in response.

**Ikuto POV**

Halfway through our dinner, I heard Amu stop eating. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "You're not going to tell me what you dreamed about?" She asked. It was my turn to remain silent then. I deliberated but finally settled. "It was nothing." That was exactly the opposite of what I should have said. "Fuck that, Ikuto! I've been dealing with your nightmares for 2 years now and you think that I won't be able to tell?! Don't you _dare _give me 'it's nothing.'" She screamed at me. _Crap. _"A-" I tried to explain, but she wouldn't let me. "No, Ikuto! Don't give me shit about me not understanding!" She shouted, and then left to the bedroom. I winced as she slammed the door as hard as she could.

I hung my head and my blue hair hung around my face. I stood and took our dishes to the kitchen, moving the leftovers into some containers and placing them in the fridge. I needed to fix this.

**Amu POV**

As soon as I slammed the door, I crumpled into a ball on the floor and broke into tears. Ikuto just didn't understand. The way he looked when he woke up, so panic-stricken and frightened. And for him to say that _that_ was nothing? Didn't he trust me? I sighed and wiped my tears away with my shirt sleeve. I stood and took a shower for thirty minutes then laid down on my side of the bed, wearing shorts and a tank top. I curled up into a ball once more and listened as Ikuto moved around the kitchen. The dishes being washed, stuffed chicken going into the fridge. I sighed once again and tried to sleep.

I couldn't. After ten minutes of blankly staring at the wall, I closed my eyes. That was when I heard Ikuto slowly open the door and walk to the closet. I heard him change clothes and throw the dirty ones into the laundry basket. I felt his weight dip the bed and the slight ruffle his hair made when he scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh.

Then, there was silence.


End file.
